


Death's Kiss

by WingWeever



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWeever/pseuds/WingWeever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is comming to visit Sora again...once a year...everyyear on All Hallow's eve, the night when the vail between worlds in thinnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Kiss

He is coming soon, he remembered. Like every year.  
“You know I’m waiting for you”  
He spoke to nothingness, and yet to everything at once. He crept into his bedroom, the blood red walls covered in dark glittering fabrics. The large canopy bed adorned with silver tassels on black satin sheets and over hang. Rose petals spilled like bloodied tears of the sheets and onto the deep cherry wood floor, cold under his feet. The tall taper candles glowing slightly in the moonlight, unable to glow themselves, sat looming randomly around the room.  
His smile was weak, the pain obvious in his bright blue orbs. Just like every year, he whispered quietly in the safety of his own mind, away from the cold reality of the moon shinning through the open window and the chilly autumn breeze that came with it. He retreated to the living room and lay languidly on the couch, closing his eyes, unable to sleep. His eyes opened slightly, the crescents of blue shining out from under his pale eyelids, stared blankly at the clock.  
10:38pm  
His body rose, as if of its own volition, and stood at the window. His hands shakily opened it, feeling the cold breeze creep under his dark red nightshirt. The full moon shone down on him, its pale light exposing every part of him to the unyielding night. A quick glance back at the clock.  
11:52pm  
Not much longer. His body moved towards the door, its shape standing ominously in front of him. His only barrier between him and the thing he wanted most. The person he wanted most. Minute upon earth shattering minute passed. His breath slowed.  
12:00am  
He waited….and waited….no knock. He would wait longer still….an eternity for his heart’s desire.  
12:04am  
Maybe he wouldn’t come. Maybe, just maybe…  
His breath hitched. The knock so sudden his frail body moved back slightly, as his mind and heart raced for the door. It seemed so slow, the opening, even though in time it took so short. His hands fumbled with the brass knob, and he cursed himself for having such an antique get in his way.  
“Good morning.”  
The cool voice answered as he stared up at the man above him. Thos sea-green eyes stared back at him, penetrating down to his very soul. The hair color of moonlight itself fell over his perfect shoulders and spilled slightly onto a black jacket.  
“Riku….your late.”  
Riku stepped forward, placing a loving kiss on Sora’s cheek. The softness of the roses alerted Sora to their touch on his arm.  
“I just thought you might want these.”  
Sora stepped forward, resting his head on Riku’s chest.  
“I missed you so much.”  
His hand trailed up to rest next to his head.  
“I missed you too.”  
Riku’s spare hand trailed down Sora’s side, the fabric catching slightly on Riku’s gentle hand. The roses fell from his hand onto a glass table next to the door. His other hand beginning to copy the first. His darling’s body trembled under the caresses.  
“Sora?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I?”  
“Yes.”  
He slipped his hands calmly beneath the thin fabric, his perfect lips finding their way to his neck, kissing the sensitive, pale flesh that rewarded him with a lover’s sigh.  
“Were you waiting long?”  
“An eternity.”  
Sora pulled his love into the bedroom. The only light was the deep candlelight in their eyes and the pale moonlight reflecting off their glistening skin. The only sounds were escaping from their hearts into each other’s ears. The only feelings were from the two souls that entire-twined as one.  
11:07am  
Riku sat up and let his hand run smoothly through his love’s chestnut-auburn hair.  
“Good morning love.”  
Sora smiled up at him sleepily.  
“Morning ‘ku.”  
Sora sat up and looked around.  
“Time’s it?”  
“11:10”  
“Hungry?”  
Riku smiled down at him.  
“Famished.”  
Sora stood, the morning sun glistening off his body, shading it perfectly. His hair catching the sun’s rays, letting the hidden reds seep out. Sora slowly pulled on a pair of red plaid pajama pants, and extended his arm to hand a pair of grey ones to Riku. Riku’s pale hand reached out for them, his arm slowly extending from the shadows, into the sun. His arm reflected the light, turning him into such a holy figure. Sora could not help but smile at the visible aura. Riku slowly pulled them on, lifting himself to get them over his hips.  
12:00pm  
Both of the men sat at the table, eating their breakfast in near silence, relishing their silent moments together, their feet entangled under the table and their eyes locked onto each other.  
1:00pm  
Sora opened the door to the bright outside world. A chilling breeze blowing his hair slightly. Leaves blew about his feet as he stood on the porch. His tight faded blue jeans protecting his legs from the chill, and his black jacket covered the thin white shirt over his chest. He turned to see Riku in his Black pants and deep red sweater, fitting loosely around his thin frame. Riku stepped forward and held Sora in a tight embrace, and gave him a gentle kiss. They both smiled, and looked toward the west, toward a small park down the street.  
2:30pm  
After a brisk walk in the park, they sat on a cool wooden bench at the edge of a park, underneath a tree over looking a small river. Golden leaves swirled about their feet and some into the deep blue of the water. Sora laid his head on Riku’s shoulder, whose arms instinctively wormed around Sora’s thin shoulders.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you to.”  
Riku smiled and kissed Sora’s forehead gently.  
Giggles erupted behind them. They turned to see a group of children, dressed in their Halloween finest, standing on the pathway behind them. They smiled and waved at the children, who giggled more, waved in return, and ran off to meet their parents.  
4:09pm  
“What do you want for dinner?”  
“You.”  
Riku said, kissing his neck gently, his body pressed against Sora’s back.  
6:24pm  
Smells wafted from the kitchen as Sora lay the immense amounts of food onto the table. Riku’s eyes screamed his pleasure and Sora smiled.  
“All your favorites.”  
Riku’s fingers experimentally dipped into the potatoes then into a brown sauce. His finger found his mouth, and his body shivered slightly.  
“I haven’t had this in so long.”  
Sora smiled a bittersweet smile.  
“I know.”  
Riku didn’t hear him, for he plopped himself down and began to gorge the food, as if a dying man found a buffet. He smiled up at Sora, mouth full, who began to laugh uncontrollably.  
10:49pm  
Sora’s head lay on Riku’s shoulder, lavished in gentle smelling oils and a beautiful silk sheet.  
Riku and Sora’s eyes were fixed on a love movie on the screen. Riku’s hand gently caressing Sora’s side. Sora’s eyes became heavy, and he began to blink a few times.  
“Riku?”  
“Yes?”  
“If I go to sleep….will you be here when I wake?”  
Riku glanced at the clock.  
11:02pm  
His eyes sympathetically looked at Sora.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Sora nodded and looked down.  
“It’s not your fault.” He whispered, barely audible.  
Riku held him closer.  
“I have one more hour.”  
He kissed his forehead gently.  
11:45pm  
Sora lay sleepily on Riku’s lap. Riku’s hand stopped mid-stroke in Sora’s hair as his eyes glanced the clock.  
“Sora it’s almost time to go.”  
Sora sat up quickly, his arms defensively grabbing Riku around the waist.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Riku kissed Sora’s eyes gently as tears fell slowly.  
11:53pm  
Riku slowly pulled Sora off as he stood, and laid him back on the couch. He made his way slowly to the door. His eyes turned to lock on Sora’s once more.  
11:56pm  
“Riku….I’ll miss you.”  
Riku looked at him still.  
“Will you come see me tomorrow?”  
Sora nodded and Riku smiled and gave a small bitter laugh.  
11:57pm  
Riku kissed Sora one last time, as Sora’s hands clung to him desperately, his knuckles white in Riku’s shirt.  
11:58pm  
Sora’s body convulsed as tears flowed freely from his eyes.  
“Go…Good…B...Bye love.” Sora stammered out between sobs.  
Riku smiled.  
“Goodbye….I’ll see you soon….promise.”  
Sora nodded.  
“I love you Sora.” Riku said through an open door.  
The door closed with a definite click.  
12:00am  
“I love you too.”  
He whispered as he buried his head in his arms that lay on his curled up knees, his body lost to his tears.  
12:09pm  
Sora walked across an ocean of deep green, small stones jutting out from the grass in certain places. The Beautiful red leaves rustled around, dancing in the autumn breeze.  
In his hands, he held the deep, pure roses.  
He came up to a tree and sat himself on a large rock, coming to about his knees, and he smiled.  
“Told you I’d be here.”  
He laid the roses at his feet, in front of the stone. Their color mocking the white and grey of the marble-like stone. Their petals pressing gently on the gold etchings…as if reading what was written there;  
‘Riku Hikari  
September 1st 1980- October 31st 2002  
Beloved husband ‘  
Sora bent down and kissed the stone.  
“Sleep well love, until next year.”  
He stood to leave, the wind rustling his hair. He turned back and smiled.  
“I didn’t forget,” he whispered, “Happy birthday.”  
The wind rustled again and blew the leaves around, and Sora smiled, a single tear fall down his cheek as his Riku stood and kissed his hand goodbye, and disappeared…a mirage for his tortured mind, or for his tortured heart.  
Owari


End file.
